


Hello, Soulmate!

by bomi__sakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ballet Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Is this what it called meet cute? But, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Mostly focusing on Jongin, Painter Kim Jongdae | Chen, Sechan and Baeksoo as very minor side ships, and then the cute is nowhere to be seen, non-established relationship, the meet is like in a flash, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomi__sakura/pseuds/bomi__sakura
Summary: It's when Jongin sees the other's eyes that he finally knows what color is.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	Hello, Soulmate!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday to our Kim Jongin. Wish you all the bestest luck and love. Hope you're being surrounded by lovely and kind people. Please stay safe and healthy, Nini.
> 
> This is unbetaed and I honestly am not familiar with ao3 stuffs (tagging, ratings, whats centric and pair, etc), so if you think that I did things wrong, then please kindly inform me. 
> 
> (!) Even though the relationship is tagged as kaichen, Jongdae has little screen-time in this fic, this is more of Jongin pov so if you guys in only for kaichen being fluffy, then i advise you to click the back button, I just don't want to disappoint. I plan to write Jongdae pov once the reveal is up though, because honestly I didn't expect this to become a Jongin-centric either. So, yeah, that's that :")
> 
> I'm sorry for blabbering :(

The bright lighting shines right in the center, to the tender and delight pose of the ballet dancers. When the loud cheers has started to echo in the hall, the dancers bow, offering their respect and thanks. That night, another successful concert ends.

Hushed whisper of compliments are heard throughout the venue, even after the dancers are no longer in sight. It was the first concert of Universal Ballet, a Korean ballet group, in Taiwan. And judging by the wholesome response, it's no doubt that they will have a next visit.

“Jongin! Congratulations!”

One of the dancers stops, and shouts in excitement when he spots the caller, “Baekhyun Hyung! You're here!”

“Jongin, we'll leave first to the dressing room.” His leader, Junmyeon, informs, and Jongin nods as an affirmation.

“Hyung! I didn't expect you to come all the way here!” Jongin gushes while taking in the flowers bouquet that is offered to him, “Thank you.”

Baekhyun smiles, “You're welcome. I had a photoshoot in Macau, so better visit as well.”

“But, aren't you busy? Shouldn't you be in Seoul now?” Jongin asks, nose sniffing the aromatic fragrance of the flowers, “What's the color of this? It's rose, right?”

Baekhyun internally coos at his best friend's eagerness, “Minseok Hyung said he can spare a day or two for you. He congratulates you too by the way, his gift is in Seoul though.”

“And yes, it's classified as rose, but, the precise name is 'Rosa 'Golden Celebration''. The colors are golden yellow and white; golden, just like the color of your Mom's delicious banana bread; and white, the color of your new canvas.”

Jongin nods, fingers gracing at the small flowers, “What's this?”

“It's chamomile. Oh right, yellow rose symbolizes friendship, and chamomile flowers represent my hope for you to fulfill your dreams and wishes.” Baekhyun explains, eyes twinkling with happiness.

Jongin is a bit teary when he replies, “Hyung, I'm so touched.”

Baekhyun shrugs, “If you're so touched, then you have to make sure to help my friend out by being his model.”

“I knew that you had a hidden purpose.” The younger snickers, “I did promise, remember? I won't forget.”

“I know Jongin, just a reminder.” Baekhyun pats Jongin's shoulder, “Now, you should go meet your team members. I'm sure that they're waiting for you to have a celebration later.”

Jongin grins, “You're right! We plan to have barbeque.” He steps closer and shortly hugs the older, bidding a goodbye.

“Finally, we're home.”

Jongin looks at his friend teasingly, “You miss him that much?”

“I do.” Replies said friend sadly.

Jongin chuckles, eyes roaming around the airport, “Awe, Sehunie, you'll meet him soon, he's here, right?”

Sehun blushes, “Yeah. I can't wait to meet Chanyeol.”

The two then proceeds to keep walking. They have just landed in Incheon airport after finishing their Taiwan concert.

With them now being quiet, Jongin chooses to watch his surrounding; families, a group of friends, airport staffs, elderly couple, babies,... a man that seems lonely.

“Huh?” Jongin stops his train of thoughts, but eyes can't take off of the man, even from the distance, he knows that the man is gorgeous.

When the said man suddenly laughs, his breath hitches, “Wait, he's not alone. How did I not see his friend earlier?”

“Who's this he anyways?” Sehun interrupts, eyes trying to find Jongin's line of sight.

“Just a gorgeous man who has a cute laugh, he's gone now though. Why is the airport so large? He's being swallow by the crowd.” The black-haired man frowns.

Sehun silently looks at his team mate, “Remember that you have a soulmate somewhere.”

Jongin frowns even more, “Sehun, you're exaggerating. It was just an honest admiration.”

“No, it's the same when you had a crush with Yixing Hyung, your eyes shine so bright.” The tad bit younger man suddenly wants to laugh, remembering their early ballet days, when a teen Jongin had a crush with their trainer.

Jongin rolls his eyes, “Your imagination is unbelievable.” But his eyes suddenly filled with curiosity, “How do you feel now that you've met your soulmate?”

Sehun looks around, and when he catches sight of a tall man bouncing on his toes few meters away, he smiles, “Literally and not literally, my life is now full of colors.”

It's a sunny afternoon when Jongin is on his way to help Baekhyun's friend. The said friend is a painter, and Baekhyun said, _‘He's a long-time fan of yours and would like to paint you personally.’_

Jongin was a bit wary at first, especially that he's alone. But, with his neighbor's assurance that this Kim Jongdae is kind and is his dear friend, the younger decides to give it a go.

“Right. It's Hyung's fault if I end up being kidnapped.” Jongin draws a long sigh before knocking on the painter's studio door. At least it's on the crowded neighborhood.

When the door open and a pair of pretty eyes exchange look with him, suddenly his world is full of colors.

With a beam on his lips, Jongin says, “Hello, Soulmate!”

_(“It's all thanks to me.” Baekhyun crosses his arm, looking smug when he finds the new couple are now cuddling in front of the TV._

_Jongdae glares at Baekhyun who has just picked up their food from the delivery service, “Just shut up and come bring the pizza.”_

_The blond-haired male gasps, “This is what I get even though you're the one ruining my movie date with my baby Nini?”_

_“I was invited by Jongin.” Jongdae stresses._

_“Then you should refuse. Remember if not for me, you guys would never meet.” Baekhyun hisses._

_Jongdae laughs, “What? You invited your soulmate too! Beside, I've been a fan of him for ages, I'll meet him eventually.”_

_When his neighbor and soulmate start to bicker, Jongin just watch the two with a blank look, “Should I tell them about the airport coincidence, Hyung?”_

_Baekhyun's soulmate, Kyungsoo, calmly says, “Whatever is that, don't. It's funnier this way.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest achievement in writing this fic is that I can squish OT9 :D
> 
> In case anyone is still wondering, this fic is a soulmate!au. At first, I didn't feel like joining the round since I find the theme is a bit difficult (since i'm not an expert in arts). But, when one of my fave [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1NJ5x24XteXbd2NJw0o6hi/) is played on my playlist, the song screams, "Let's write about this!" Then, I did. 
> 
> It's a 'when you meet your soulmate, your sight is no longer black and white'. Jongin didn't know that Jongdae was his soulmate when he 'met' him in the airport because the two didn't properly look at each other in the eyes.
> 
> I try to give underlying explanation, and it effects kaichen moments, so please forgive me if this is not enough.
> 
> Oh! And their occupations is based on their EXO-L JAPAN BOOK VOL.7 [interview](https://twitter.com/milkteus/status/1362064287414460416/).
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone that has come into this end note and finished reading. I honestly feel like this is not enough, but I really enjoyed writing this, so I didn't regret a bit.
> 
> Hope everyone is having a peaceful life. Stay safe and healthy ^^
> 
> Ps. I googled the meaning of the flowers, so if you think that it's wrong, I apologize. I'll edit if you tell me. I forgot to save the sites' links :")


End file.
